1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixtures for holding sliders during the assembly of zippers for clothing or other articles.
Assembly of zippers includes introducing a pair of zipper stringers into a slider and then pulling the stringers through the slider. Since three elements must be manipulated at once, it can be appreciated that manual assembly requires considerable dexterity and that such assembly can be facilitated by providing the operator with a fixture to hold the slider during assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixtures for holding sliders are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,831, which discloses a fixture that locks sliders in position during zipper assembly. As stated in the above-mentioned patent, many prior art slide holders are bulky and/or require manipulation during use. The device described in the above patent, for example, includes a handle which must be depressed to release the slider. Fixtures having moving parts are objectionable on the grounds of cost, maintenance, operator effort and safety; consequently a fixture having a simplified construction is desirable.